The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for mounting solar panels or other equipment, such as air conditioning units or fans, walkways, signage, facades, or ladders to a seamed metal or fiberglass roof.
Seamed roofs are found in commercial and residential applications. Mounting equipment, such as solar photovoltaic (PV) panels, to standing seam roofs can provide particular challenges. For example, there are variations in the seam peak shape and the seam pitch. Examples of standing seam roof types include L-shaped, I-shaped, bulb shaped, and T-shaped seams of various heights and thicknesses. Because the wide variation of available seam shapes, heights, and thicknesses, some manufacturers offer clamp types for each seam shape. In addition, some seam clamps require two or more fasteners to secure them to the seam in addition to equipment mounting fasteners. Others have complex clamping systems that can potentially make the equipment installation more costly.